Blind Spot
by justanotherboringbandwhore
Summary: The team get a surprise when an invisible enemy turns up right at their doorstep! With the help of Kloe and Libi can the team save the MI HIGH project?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, I need to know if you like this because I already have 3 chapters written so I can post them when I know you like them! Thanks!**

* * *

The team had felt a strange presence all day, like someone was watching them, breathing down their necks. The team were looking over their shoulders at every opportunity knowing something big was going to happen. They had all ignored it but stayed there and none of them said anything until they got called down to HQ. It was Mr Flatley's lesson so they were all able to sneak out with no need for an excuse. They checked no one was watching before Dan put his thumb on the scanner.

"Wait" Keri hesitated, "Is it just me?" She asked.

Dan frowned, "You what?".

"It feels like someones following me, i've felt it all day" She looked around nervously, "like someone's looking over my shoulder and breathing down my neck".

"I've felt it too" Aneisha admitted.

"And me" Tom said, sounding guilty that he'd kept it from his team.

"Yeah, i'm sure it's nothing"Dan insisted stepping into the cupboard.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" Neish asked, she could read him like a book.

Dan nodded, "We'd better ask Frank about it then" Tom sighed as the awesome foursome stepped into the small room. Keri pulled the lever and the lift shot down, pulling their stomach's along with it but leaving the rest of their bodies behind. Their clothing changed into black leather and their hair was perfectly done. They lift dinged and they stepped out into HQ. To reveal...Stella?

"Where's Frank?" Tom asked.

"Team you might want to sit down" Stella said. The team sat down and looked at Aneisha, waiting for her to read Stella.

"Its good" Neish mouthed.

"Frank has gone to the Airport" Stella began "To pick up Zoe".

Aneisha and Tom grinned, Keri looked confused and Dan stayed expressionless, What would he say to her? He couldn't pretend it was all okay and she hadn't broke his heart when she left. The team had forgotten about the feeling and Stella sent them back to class, it was now her who could feel the chilling prescence but Stella being Stella brushed it off and continued to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank had a strange feeling that someone was watching him as he made the two hour drive to a private MI9 airport, like someone was in the seat next to him. He put on the radio and then turned it off again as it was a song he hated. He pulled in at the service station to stretch his legs, as he walked around the feeling that he was being followed left him, when he got back in the car he felt it again but he shook it off and put it down to spending so long in the car.

He turned the radio back on to see if the music was any better, it was a song him and Stella used to love; he kept the song on because it helped him remember the good times in their relationship, of which there were many.

* * *

Stella got up from her chair and she felt a hand on her arm, there was nothing there and the feeling went away soon but she found it creepy. She looked at her watch, Frank should be about half an hour away now. She walked into one of the back rooms and sat on the sofa, she turned on the TV to a James Bond Film; she used to watch James Bond with Frank they made her think about the good times in their relationship.

"Stella?" She heard Frank's voice.

"In here" She called, he walked in with Zoe who was grinning from ear to ear.

"HI STELLA!" Zoe said excitedly and hugged her.

Stella was shocked but hugged back.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"They're in Double Maths I think" Stella smiled.

"Okay!" Zoe ran off and Frank jumped down next to Stella.

"James Bond" Frank grinned, Stella smiled and curled up next to him without a word.

Little did they know The Crime Minister was watching, she was always watching.

* * *

Stella went back into main HQ to grab her phone but something stopped her, a hand around her arm and then she felt 2 hands around her throat. She was struggling for breath and the pressure on her windpipe wasn't going to release."FRANK" She managed a weak yell. Frank came running in.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he rushed to her side.

"Throat, Someone" She choked out.

Frank saw her throat bruising and pulled at the invisible hands; Stella fell to the floor coughing. The agents came down laughing when they saw Frank trying to comfort Stella.

"What happened?" Aneisha shouted.

"Something tried to strangle Stella- something invisible" Frank replied.

Keri squealed, "Ow, something hit me" She fell to the floor.

"We're not safe here" Frank said, he pulled the alarm which called an MI9 team.

"Wait, it's the robots" Keri said.

"The ones from The Mayze, the Skitoma robots" Dan added.

"We need to get out NOW" Stella coughed.

"Let's go" Frank yelled, helping Stella up.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the team had gotten to MI9 HQ, they sat in Stella's office. They had all recovered from the incident but Stella had some bad news.

"WHAT?!" The team yelled.

"I'm sorry but it's out of my hands now" Stella said sadly, she had just revealed that the MI HIGH project might be shut down.

"We already went through this once" Frank sighed, jumping down onto the chair.

"I know but if Korps know the base location it could put the whole country in danger let alone the organization or even St Hearts" Stella exclaimed.

Dan kicked the wall and stormed out, Tom went to leave along with Aneisha and Keri.

"I'm sorry agents" Stella whispered, looking at the floor.

Frank gently put a hand on her back, "It's not your fault".

"If only they believed it" She sighed.

Frank smiled sadly.

* * *

Dan was hitting the wall, "AAAHHH" He screamed in anger.

"Calm down" Tom shouted at him, "We need a plan, we can't let them do this".

"We need to go into HQ and shut the robots down" Keri said.

"We did it before so we can do it again" Neish yelled.

"But I think we'll need some help" Keri replied.

"Libi and Kloe" Tom grinned and the team ran off.

* * *

Kloe was better now, her genes had been returned and she was working alongside her sister Libi.

"What do you mean they're getting shut down?" Kloe asked angrily, she still had a bit of a temper on her. This is something that Libi still hadn't fully gotten used to.

"I-I-I" She stuttered.

Kloe stormed out of the room, Libi followed and Kloe literally bumped into Dan.

"Whoa, where are you going?" He asked.

"I was coming to find you" Kloe said.

"We were coming to find you" Dan replied.

"We heard" Libi whispered.

Keri hugged Libi, "I havent seen you in a while" Libi said.

"Maybe we'll have more time together soon" Keri sighed.

* * *

Stella was rubbing her forehead, she was stressing about what she'd have to say to try and convince The Head to let them continue with the MI HIGH project.

Frank was gently checking the bruising around her neck, he pressed really hard on one of the bruises by accident which made Stella wince.

"Sorry" He said.

"It's alright" Stella replied biting her lip.

Frank placed a kiss to one of the purple marks on her throat.

"I don't want to lose you" Stella admitted.

"Good, because i'm not going anywhere" Frank smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay gu****ys I have decided this will be my last story and my account will be deleted- this is for personal reasons and even though i enjoy writing i have decided to stop but I have lots of story ideas that i will be happy to give to people and my stories will all be deleted but if you want you can repost them but you have to credit me and you have to ask me first or you will be reported! On with the story...**

"So the base is on lockdown" Dan said, "Damnit" He yelled.

"Dan calm down, Tom can hack it" Keri said cooly, she turned to Tom, "You can hack it right?".

Tom nodded, "Tom can hack it".

Dan nodded, "We need to knock the robots out and then wipe them".

"Yes" Tom confirmed.

"Great" Kloe huffed and leant back into the chair.

* * *

"No, Maam" Stella replied, "But, they are good agents".

"What's happening?" Frank asked. Stella shushed him.

"Okay, Thank you maam" Stella hung up.

"What did she say" Frank asked quickly.

"She said that I have no influence in her descision and if I continue to argue she will have all of us sacked" Stella sighed.

Frank frowned.

"I will keep trying Frank" Stella reassured, "But with Stark on her side, I doubt it will be successful".

Frank nodded and placed a kiss on her cheek, "Thanks anyway" He said sadly as he left.

Stella sighed she wished there was something she could do, she decided to go and see the agents surely they would have some kind of plan.

* * *

When Frank left Stella's office he went to go and find his agents. He found them in a small office in the medical centre. "What are you doing guys?" Frank asked making them jump.

They all looked around sheepishly, "We have a plan" Aneisha said confidently.

"What is it?" Frank asked.

Once the team had explained the plan Frank had agreed to help them, "I'm in!".

The team grinned when Stella walked in.

"What are you planning?" She asked.

The team looked even more sheepish but Tom explained things.

"And you agree with this?" She raised her eyebrows at Frank, he looked guilty and nodded. This wasn't going to help their case.

"Well then I'm in" She smiled at all the agent shocked faces.

"Well, i'm already pretty pissed off with Stark so...".

The agents grinned, "Come on" Keri said.

* * *

There were a few guards placed around the school, all disguised as school inspectors.

The team ran through the plan of action one more time.

Keri, Libi and Kloe would distract the agents with different questions whilst Tom hacked the security lock.

Frank, Stella, Dan and Aneisha would go down to the base and disable the robots.

Tom would then go downstairs and wipe all of the robots system.

"Ready?" Keri asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Lets go" Dan grinned and jumped out of the van.


	5. Chapter 5

**If you can spot the series 1 reference I love you ;) Tell me if you find it :)**

* * *

"That is Agent Terrini" Stella said pointing to a woman who had a grey suit on, "She's a specialist in pretty much everything".

"That is Agent Bicknall" Frank motioned towards a man in a black suit and tie, "His specialism is in fighting".

"And that is Agent Cameron" Stella gestured to a man in a navy suit and tie, "His specialism is in technology".

"I'll take Bicknell" Kloe said quickly.

"I'll take Terrini" Keri shouted.

"Which leaves you with Agent Cameron, Libi" Frank said.

Libi nodded

* * *

Once the agents were distracted Tom got to work, he put his spypod against the lift shaft and began tapping away. Once he had finished Zoe, Aneisha, Dan, Frank and Stella went down to base.

All of them were being extremely cautious, the first person to get hit was Aneisha. Dan ran over and kicked the robot, making it fall to the ground with a loud crash.

The next robot grabbed Zoe's hair and pulled it, causing her to fall to the ground, Dan once again kicked it. The metal figure appeared and fell to the ground.

The last robot was much more difficult to defeat. It pinned Stella up against the wall, with such force that you could already see her neck bruising. Frank was repeatedly hitting it until his knuckles were bleeding until it eventually fell to the floor. Stella fell forwards, gasping for air and Frank caught her. She was coughing and he was just rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

* * *

Once they had gotten out of there, Stella confronted the three undercover agents.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I know this is a really short ending but I have decided to keep my account but for the next few weeks I will be extremely busy! I have LOADS of fics planned too! Please review and tell me if you liked this story! Btw well done to MiHighandAlexRider4Infinity for being the only one to get it right! It was Agent Terinni that was the series 1 reference, she was played by the same actress as Stella Knight!  
**

"Agents, With me" Stella said, gesturing for them to follow her.

Once they had reached Mi High HQ, Stella had explained to them what happened.

"This will be going in my report" Agent Terrini snapped.

Stella nodded, "Go ahead, but I was acting by my team's best interest".

Frank stood at the doorway and smiled.

* * *

"You are all officially re-instated" Stella smiled and handed them back their passes.

The head of MI9 walked in, along with Agent Stark.

"Agents" She nodded and Stark glared at Stella.

"I'm sorry Maam but it needed to be done" Stella replied.

"Yes, Agent Knight I suppose it did" She smiled.

Stella smiled back in response.

* * *

"Stark" The head snapped forcefully.

"I apologize" He said through gritted teeth.

"And why are you apologizing?" Keri asked, she loved winding him up because it was so easy to see that he would snap soon enough.

"Because" He continued, teeth still gritted, "I said you were incapable".

"And?" Zoe caught on to her sister's actions.

"I was wrong" He muttered.

"What was that?" Tom asked.

"I WAS WRONG!" He yelled.

* * *

"So Stella, me and you tonight?" Stark asked smoothly, or what he thought was smooth.

Stella rolled her eyes, "No thanks" She replied then she turned around, grabbed Frank's collar and kissed him.

They pulled away, "My Prince Charming" She whispered in his ear.


End file.
